You're Not Master
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Elerit is elated to find a beautiful house from the 1800's that's still standing. The strange thing is that it's in perfect condition even on the inside. He was prepared for a period of loneliness, but he has company after all. DrocellxOC. Yaoi! I'm taking requests for DrocellxAnyone from the series stories so send a request for Kira's sake!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Drocell. That's all I can say. At first I thought he was creepy, but after a while he grows on you. I'm really sick of people portraying him as the sadistic one, first of all he was only trying to please his master with the whole doll thing, second of all he wasn't even aware that he was a doll and he was very loyal. Ok so I thought that most of the characters in black butler didn't fit him. (Except Joker of course) :D. So I made an OC for him and don't worry I'll make a lot more stories for Drocell and possibly Joker. :D Oh, and since I have no idea how old Drocell is, in here he's 22.**

**Summary: Elerit is elated to find a beautiful mansion from the 1800's that has been long forgotten and is suprisingly still standing. The weird thing is it's still in perfect condition even on the inside. He doesn't mind though and leaves it as it is. He wants to get a pet to keep him company. But something else is waiting for him inside.. DrocellxOC. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, nothing to bad. And Drocell's creepiness. :D**

"I'll take it," I knew it was a pretty stupid thing to do. I hadn't even seen the inside of the thing. The real estate agent gave me that weird look, the look that said. 'Wait-Really-you-actually-want-this,' Well yes, I do.

"Umm... Okay we can discuss the details over lunch or something of the sort," I could tell he didn't want to by the way he shifted from foot to foot. It's probably because of my appearence. I don't think many people would want to be seen with me. I don't know what throws people off, my hair, my eyes, what? My hair, well I'm not that proud of it actually. It's such a sickly shade of blue. My eyes well i've never hated them. Their color was what threw people off, a deep bright maroon. I usually put silver eyeliner and sometimes eyeshadow around them to accentuate them.

My sister is the one who got me started on the whole eyeliner thing. When I was around the age of 13, she came into my room and was carrying a bag with her. She had smiled and took out a small thing of eyeliner. "Silver would look good on you," she had said before attacking my maroon eyes with the makeup.

It doesn't matter to me anyways. "No it's quite alright. We could discuss it over the phone if you wish," he seemed to jump at the idea, his eyes, well eye lighting up considerabley, before he re-composed himself. "Yes, that would be good," he said looking down.

I smirked and held out my hand. He forced a smile and shook my hand, a small frown on his face as he turned and walked away. I smiled to myself and began to walk towards my car. I stopped only a few feet away from my car, and looked back up at the house.

I swear I had heard something, I swear. Well doesn't matter, I have to make a few phone calls, anyways. I shook my head and smirked to myself, plopping down in the drivers seat of my car. I laughed at my stupidness and began to drive off to finish packing the rest of my things.

(3 DAYS LATER)

I smiled as I plopped my phone on the passengers seat of my car. My parents were angry of course, but it was hollow.. They're rich and they could care less abourt their 18 year-old gay son leaving the care of his oh-so loving parents. I sighed and let my ever present smile slip off my lips.

It's really funny how I had always got everything I wanted, yet when I told them that I was gay they threw a fit and kicked me out. For weeks. They didn't even care, that I was starving and being partaily abused for my small figure and girlish looks. They also didn't care that when there was a hold-up at school these gay-ass perverts where looking for 'toys' and everybody pointed at me saying that I was the gay one, and that I had always asked for it. And they raped me right then and there in front of everyone.

I was scarred and my parents wheren't in the least compassionete the only person there for me was my sister. She would always look out for me when I was hurt or people would make fun of me. I loved her with all of my heart. I cared for her more than my parents, at times. It really hurt when she started being the snobby type.

She changed completely. Instead of helping me she shoved me away and called me a loser. She began to dress differentley and talk differentley and act differently. It tore me apart to see her turn on me. With all that had happened I learned that I shouldn't trust people at all. I tought my self the art of emotionless. I didn't show any emotions and the smile I usually wore was fake. I let my turn and become greedy assholes, yet I stayed unwavering. I didn't cry at funerals, I frowned. I didn't laugh and cry at my sisters wedding I forced smiles and affection.

I realized that I had been spacing out a bit and was nearing the outcast house. I smirked upon seeing a certain one-eyed shortie's car parked not far ahead. I parked my car on the left of his and stepped out. Smirk still in place. "Hello," Was all I said to him, and he looked away and shivered.

"Hi, here's your keys," Gosh, this guys straight to the point now isn't he. He handed my the keys and blushed when I purposely let my pinky brush over his thumb. He glared at me, but it was diffficult to take serious with that blush on his face. He 'hmphed' and walked back to his car stepping in and driving away.

I snickered and began making my way through the front yard towards the entrance to the house. the weird thing was behind all those trees and vines the yard actually looked well-mantained, but someone could've been paid to do it so I guess it isn't that weird.

I let my smile slip away again and began to drink in my surroundings, the roses where a very beautiful blue and there was only one of a different color in the bush. A full-bloomed orange rose. I tilted my head to the side and decide that I would go look at it once I closed the gate.

I turned and looked at the keys. I saw one labeled 'GATE' and tried it on the lock. It fit. I nodded at the gate and turned back to look at the flower. It was a pale orange, but even in the morning with the shadows closing in with the trees it looked to be evening, so the stem looked a very bright purple. I smiled at it and continued my trek to the entrance. I past various plants and flowers and even a fountian.

All too soon I was at the front doors. They where very pretty, well to me anyways. I smiled and looked at through the keys settling on the one labeled 'FRONT'. I twisted the key and took a deep breath prepared to see a messy dusty rotten pigsty. I screwed my eyes shut and pushed open the doors. What hit me was the lack of dust in the air. I frowned and cracked open an eye. Both my eyes widened in suprise at the sight laid out before me.

Eveyrthing was clean nothing was dusty or out of place, and that's what scared me. I was prepared for gray coating eveyrthing, yet everything sparkled. Okay...? Now that's just weird.

"Hello?" I called out closing the door behind me. I let my eyes wander the inside and in the middle of the floor I saw a doll, like the old porclien dolls from way back then, but this one looked different than the cheapy ones at the store. I frowned and shuffled over to the doll crouching down to inspect it, when a light came on from atop the stairs and I nearly fell over in suprise.

"Your not Master?"

.Hell.

**A/N: So? Well love it hate, I really don't care much, and soon enough the first ever DrocellxJoker story will be out soon! :D Review! Oh and to everyone reading this just know that I am now taking request for DrocellxAnybody you think of stories! So send in a request! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well the people who reviewed I will update. Right now in fact. Right now, I'm watching Bleach and it's pretty funny. But just one thing. Why the hell is Muramasa still here. I mean he's cool and all but didn't he die.? If he did why is he still in the opening. Hmm... Well that's certainably questuonable. And another thing, I seriously can't remember anyone's damn name from that anime. XD Okay so there's this new anime and it's really funny. They use the word 'hell' alot. XD Heh, enjoy the story. **

**WARNINGS&SUMMARY**** in previous chapter! **

I'm serious. Just what the hell. I was prepared to see some crazy pervert or psycho killer at the top of the stair, but instead I see a man dressed rather weirdly standing at the top step head tilted slightly. He looked... weird. But I'm really not one to judge, now am I?

I looked at him and stared into his emotionless amethyst purple eyes. They where so bright and with the makeup he wore it only helped in making them look menacing yet appealing. Who would've thought that pink and blue would look good. What was really weird wasn't his hair(which actually looked good on him) it was the tatoo on his left cheek, it seemed to be the fluer-de-lis symbol.

I stared at him and his head tilted further making his orange hair fall and frame his face. I watched the movement and I had just then realized that I shouldn't be oogling a strange man in my new home.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked not caring if my language was rude, he was in MY house.

"And so I think to myself: Are you my new master?" the strange man asked me. Now this is just weird. The hell is with all this 'master' crap?

"Master? What do you mean by that?" I asked back narrowing my maroon eyes.

"I only wish to please the head of the household, my Master," I stifled a laugh as I listened to what the stranger said. I coughed and snickered abit. I mean, either he meant to make that sound wrong or he was completely clueless. I picked the later considering not even a small trace of joke in his expression.

His exression grew to look puzzled and his head snapped back into place almost in a mechanical way.

"Well in that case I guess I am your new master," I had to contain almost a full fit of laughter as his puzzled looked slipped away and he seemed happy.

"If so, then follow me master," he replied turning on his heel, resting his head on his shoulder waiting for me to follow. For seem reason it made my smile fall and leave my mouth agape.

"Master?" he asked tilting his head to the right. Yet again I felt awestruck. I stared at him for I don't know how long when I realized that I had been staring. I shook my head and followed after the strange man keeping my gaurd raised.

I stared at the back of the man's head my bright red violet eyes softening as I examined his ginger hair. It was cut in such an odd way. We past a large room the was decorated with a aqua and green checkered floor. It was beautiful really. A elegant green tinted diamoned chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He began to climb more stairs and stopped in front of the many I dentical doors. He slowly opened the door and opening the light aqua drapes in the room allowing me to get a good look of the room.

It was breath-taking. A king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Soft silk light green sheets resting on it. Nice beautiful light aqua veils surrounding it, hanging from a mahogony spiraled bed posts. He looked over his shoulder and attempted to smile at me.

"And so I think to myself: Do you like your new room master?" I couldn't help, but smile at his attempts.

"Yes, I do...?" I said trailing off leaving the tone of wanting to know his name.

"Drocell, Drocell Cainz, and yours?" I smiled a bit wider as he bowed at me. Then I noticed his clothes weren't in the best condition. They were torn and dirty, and that just didn't fit him well. And I frowned abit at that.

"My names Elerit, and have you always worn those?" I asked pointing at his clothes.

"Why yes, Master Elerit, why do you ask?" He tilted his head in that same almost mechanical way. I watched as his orange hair swished with him. I blushed lightly , and looked down.

"No reason, I was just thinking that we should propbably get you some new ones," I said looking down making my maroon eyes look at him slightly. His head snapped back into place, and my heart did a tiny little flip.

"And now I think to myself: Why would Master do that for me?" he asked, amethyst eyes narrowing and a puzzled frown on his lips. And i didn't like that frown on him.

"Because those are dirty, and abit old-fashoined,"I spoke the truth and smiled nervously at him slowly raising my head. The frown dissapeared as I had wanted and he spoke in his soft medolic voice.

"I'll do as my Master wishes," he bowed hair falling down to frame his cheeks. I laughed and took a few steps toward him until I was in front of him.

"Wait so as long as I order you to do smething for me, you'll do it? ' This would be ... entertaning. Who am I kidding! It would be crazy. Having someone do nearly everything for you. He looked at me and straightened up.

He tilteed his head and nodded, looking at me with emotionless violet eyes.

"Okay then, So uh... could you help me start unpacking?" I don;t even understand my self this time. He told me I could basicaly order him around, yet I politely ask him too. Damn niceness.

"Why of course, Master," He said nodding his head quickly before looking at me expectantly.

"Um... Drocell?" I asked looking at his violet eyes with a nervous smile.

"Yes, Master?" he asked offering the closest thing to a smile he could muster.

"That's just it, you don't have to call me 'Master', you can just call me Elerit," I said maroon orbs flicking back to look at the ground.

"Yes... Elerit?" he said looking puzzled.

"Good," I said begining to walk back down the staris into the large at the end.

He quickly followed after, with me hoping he hadn't noticed my small blush.

**A/N: Sorry to end it here, and that it's so short, but my thumb still kinda hurts from being slammed in the door and I really want to finish drinking my icee. Review? And leave a request! :D**


End file.
